


~Dice and Secrets~ (Ford Pines x Reader)

by MooKoo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, it might suck, mention of cosplay if you squint, reader is also a huge nerd, reader plays dungeons dungeons and more dungeons, this is the first thing i wrote in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooKoo/pseuds/MooKoo
Summary: Reader does nerd stuff in secret
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	~Dice and Secrets~ (Ford Pines x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I just played Swooning Over Stan’s and-
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy~

“Roll for initiative!”

The sound of groans along with multiple rolling dice echoed through the hall. It was 1 in the morning and the shake was silent besides the occasional dice hitting the table.   
Why were you up this late? That’s simple. You were continuing a Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons campaign along with avoiding being caught playing such a game. Why you kept it a secret from everyone, you couldn’t say. This was just one of your guilty pleasures along with going to Renaissance Faires and dressing up. 

You had picked this time to avoid the risk of someone busting down the door and seeing the pile of multicolored dice scattered across your desk. Your friends didn’t have a problem with it since they live in a different time zone where your a couple of hours ahead of them, but that doesn’t mean they didn’t question you with your suggested meetup time. They had eventually got the reason out of you, which resulted in the topic of Ford. You hadn’t talked about your feelings for him to anyone until that moment, so you may or may not have gushed for a few minutes like a lovesick high schooler.   
“Damn it Manny, why did you kick that rock.” Your friend scolded while multiple pieces of paper were being shuffled around. “I didn’t know there was an orc camp behind the bushes!” Your other friend groaned with a sigh. “At least we just healed. Oh, and I rolled a 16.” You added to the conversation, juggling the 20 sided die between your fingers. 

The DM looked up at his papers and rolled his dice a couple times. “Okay first in the order is one of the orcs. He is going to attack your player Y/n since they are standing the closest. I’m going to need you to make a saving throw.” You groan and mentally cursed your friend. 

At that moment a certain someone wandered out of his lad and up the stairs to the hallway your room was located. The familiar sound of a die hitting a hard surface made his attention go towards your slightly cracked door. A mental battle ran through his head as to whether to take a peak or not. Ford was just going to ignore it until he heard your voice along with some unfamiliar ones. His curiosity got the best of him and stepped closer to your door. 

“That’s a 9 but with the modifiers that will be… 15.” Your mental math abilities were a bit slow considering it was so late at night. “Okay… you only suffer a mere scratch to the arm from the orcs double-headed battleax.” You silently cheered to yourself while pumping your fists. Your friends laughed at your actions until one of them had spotted someone in your doorway. They were about to say something to you until they closely examined the man; Glasses, trench coat, and a red turtleneck sweater underneath. So that was the man you were gushing about a few calls ago. They could have fun with this. That same friend made a group chat with everyone in the call except you to tell them what plan had unfolded in their head. Everyone read the message and looked at you with a large grin.   
“Y/n, you don’t have headphones or earbuds in do you?” One of them asked. “No, no I don’t. I couldn’t find them. Why do you ask?” You rose a brow at your friend before going back to juggling your dice. She merely gave you a sly smile before replying, “No reason.” You glanced at her before dismissing her question. 

“Y/n your rolls have been on point this session!” Another friend pitched in with an enthusiastic tone. “Thanks, I have to make sure I’m not on the brink of death, unlike last time.” You chuckled to yourself at the memory of an intense battle that went on last session. You were about to ask about the battle that was currently going on until someone else cut you off.  
“Oh! That reminds me, have you finished your Ren Faire costume yet Y/n?” Okay, this is weird. Usually all of you are focused on defeating the opposite opponents, but even your DM is getting off track. “Um, No? I still need to add small touches to the staff but I don’t see how this is relevant to the ga-” You were cut off once again, them completely ignoring your question.  
“You still have that extra ticket or have you asked him yet?”

It was at that moment Ford could feel the grins of your friends being directed to him with one of them giving a wink.

The question made you freeze in your seat, face becoming slightly red. Where is all of this coming from? “N-no and I don’t think I will. I don’t have the confidence in that, hah.” You gave a sad chuckle and rubbed the back of your neck in embarrassment. 

Ford's face became flush when he connected the dots; the sudden stop in your campaign with a question completely irrelevant to what was happening along with the stairs and grins thrown his way. Were you really going to ask him or do your friends think he’s someone else? 

“I don’t think he would have time, anyway. He’s always in the basement working on various projects and I would hate to take up so much of his time.” Your tone sounded sad and a bit disappointed. You saw one of your friend’s frown at your words before speaking up. “Going by the things you have already told us, I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to go,” That friend glanced over at Ford. “but if he makes you upset in any way, you bet I’ll book a ticket to fly over and kick his ass.”

Ford nervously swallowed at your friend’s stern words. One of his fingers were hooked at the edge of his collar as his face deepened in red at the thought of you asked him out. Not only that but going to a Ren Faire in costume and everything! Believe it or not, but he had always wanted to take a special someone to an event like this. It had always been one of his dreams to share the world of fantasy and magic with a romantic partner but lost hope the older he got. 

Your friend looked back at you and said with a closed eye smile, “Oh yea, they also have cosplay stuff stored in the back of their closet along with a 6-foot foam sword they made! You can’t hide your nerd self forever Y/n!” 

“Who are you talking too…” You turn around in your chair and make direct eye contact with the one person you didn’t want to see. The die you were holding dripped to the floor with a thud as you stare at Ford with wide eyes. 

You quickly turn back around and muted your friends before they could say anything embarrassing (as if they didn’t already). “How… much did you hear?” You hid your face in your hands, trying to hide your beat red face. Ford fiddled with the collar of his sweater yet again, trying to find the right words. “I’ve heard enough.” He steps into the door, closing the door behind him. 

You take a deep breath, wondering if you just destroyed your friendship. “Please, just… forget that ever happen.” Ford rose a brow. “Why would I do that? You haven’t even asked me yet.” 

You paused at his words. What? “What do you mean?” You uncovered your face with a confused look plastered on it. Ford walked over to where you had dropped your 20 sided die and picked it up. “Well, you haven’t asked me if I wanted to go or not.” He looked at you, a small smile along with a shade of red dusted his face. “You would want to go with me?” Your voice still sounding confused but with a hint of hope in your words. “Of course! That sounds like a lovely time!” Ford held out the dice for you to take while his other hand rubbed the back of his neck. “That is, if you’ll have me.” You took the die out of his hand, figures brushed together briefly before pulling away. A small smile rose to your lips as you held the 20 sided die in your palm.   
“Yea, I’d like that.”

Bonus:  
After Ford left your room, you unmuted your chat. “That was one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen!” Your one friend yelled. Your face turned beat red at her words. You had to turn down the volume until she was done gushing about how romantic that was. “H-how did you hear that? I thought I was on mute?” You questioned while hiding your face with your hands. The DM chuckled to himself. “You muted us, not yourself. We all heard and saw everything.”

You’re not going to hear the end of this. 


End file.
